


How We Met

by SupremeShadows



Series: When Pokemon meets Yuri on Ice!!! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 10 years prior', Bascially everyone from main story except younger, F/M, How everyone met, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeShadows/pseuds/SupremeShadows
Summary: This is a side story from my main one You're My Goal. It's how Viktor and Yuuri met their Pokemon's and how Viktor became a Worldwide Champion.





	1. Viktor and Selene

**Author's Note:**

> This one is how Viktor met Selene! Enjoy!

Viktor’s POV (Age 9)

When I was 8 I lived in Snowpoint City located in Sinnoh with my parents, my mother was a nurse and my father was an architect., My father was asked by a professor to create the Pokemon League for Alolan, and he took the job that ended up having us move from Sinnoh to Alolan which I was fine with because I never had any friends. I was picked on because of my long hair and accented voice so I mainly spent my time watching contests and battles on tv. When we moved I realized I was the youngest of everyone there since the others left to begin their journeys, but father allowed me to explore Mount Lanakila since he was always nearby.I’ve been here for over a year and I would talk to the people of the small village as well as see the village elder who often told me stories of the past or about mythology which I loved to listen. If I wasn’t with the villagers or my family, I often wondered off to adventure when I found something, or should I say someone, that would change my life. On that day I ran to my mother who was grooming her Florges before she left to work for the day. “Mama! Can I go to Mount Lanakila?” 

She nodded her head. “Of course Vitya, remember to call your father is anything happens. He and Metagross are currently figuring out how they are going to construct the League so he’s at the mountain if you need anything.”

“Ok mama! Bye Tsvetok!” I waved at her Pokemon and grabbed my backpack before running out the door. “Now where was the hidden lake again?” I looked both ways before remembering where and ran towards the direction of the cave that the lake was hiding in. I arrived and I smiled before crawling inside. “Sweet!” I placed on my ice-skates and started warming up, soon after about ten minutes of warming up I put on a song through my small speakers. The beat of the song flowed into me and I skated like no other. I did jumps, I fell a lot, and I laughed. Ice-skating is something that came naturally to me, and I tried skating in Sinnoh, but I was picked on even more than before so I stopped for a while. I found this cave when I was running from an angry Beartic the first week I arrived. It was behind a bush so I didn’t have to hid it and you can see the sky from an opening from above that lit the frozen lake beautifully.

I enjoyed being alone, but sometimes I wished someone would be my friend, what I didn’t expect was that wish was about to come true. “Pi?” I was startled and fell down on my butt once more.

“Owie.” I rubbed my butt standing up and turned to the direction of the noise. I saw a tiny white Vulpix standing at the edge of the ice with a confused look. “Ah hello.”

“Vul…Pix?” She stepped onto the ice and slipped hitting her snout, “Vul…”

“Oh my!” I slid towards her and knelt down. “Are you okay?” She nodded her head and tried again only to slip once more. I gave a small chuckle. “Do you want to skate?” She looked at me with bright blue eyes and nodded. I picked her up and placed her gently on the ice.

“Pix…” She stood up shaking and looked at me. I gave her a push and she went slowly across the ice. “PIX!” She slipped once again and gave a small sigh.

I knelt down and gave her a pet. “It’s okay. I didn’t know how to skate first either. Let’s keep trying?” She nodded and we continued on until she finally learned how to move on her own. “You did it.”

“Pi!!!” She jumped up only to slip once again on her snout. She gave a small cute giggle and stood on her own slowly.

My phone rang and I quickly slid off the ice to answer the video call. “Vitya! Where are you?”

“Huh? The mountain mama?”

“Oh sweetie. it’s almost dark. Please come home quickly.” Her hazel eyes looked worried.

“Huh?” I looked out the cave to see the sky turning a a smokey grey. “Okay. Sorry mama I forgot the time.”

“Just come safety.” She hung up and I sighed.

“Pi?” I looked at the Vulpix and she gave me a confused look. 

“I have to go home.” I picked her up from the ice and placed her on the ground. “Let’s get you to your mama. You have one right?”

“Vul..” Her tails drooped and shook her head.

“Oh.” I sighed and knelt down. “I’m not allowed to have a Pokemon with me until I’m 10. I won’t be 10 for another 6 months, but until then, do you want to meet like this?”

“Vul! Vulpix!” She jumped up and nodded.

I laughed and reached into my bag pulling out some berries I brought from my house and handed them to her. “Here. Tomorrow I’ll be back and we can skate again!” I waved at her and ran out the cave, down the mountain, back home.

“Vitya!” I saw my mother and father running up to me and hugging me. My father sighed and looked at me with a small smile. “You always call before 5 telling us you will be home. You scared us when you didn’t call or come home.” 

“I’m sorry papa. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I lowered my eyes unable to keep eye contact. “I didn’t know it was already late until mama called me.”

My mama moved a piece of my bangs away from my face and gave me a kiss on my nose. “It’s fine. Just please if you’re going to stay out later, call us first?” I nodded and she stood up giving me her heart shaped smile. “Then come sweetie. I’ve made your favorite!”

“Khachapuri!” My father nodded and we walked inside, but I turned my attention to the mountain where that Vulpix stayed. ‘Do Pokemon like human food?’

The next morning I stuffed my skates in my bag, pulled my hair into a bun and ran to the kitchen. “Mama! Can I take some Khachapuri with me?” 

“Of course sweetie!” She yelled from across the living room and I put some in a tupperware, grabbed a small bowl, and some more Oran Berries along with some Sitrus and Lum berries. 

I waved to my mom and ran out the door back where the cave was only looking back to see if anyone was following. I ran into the small crevice opening in the cave, and looked around for the Vulpix. “Vulpix?” I called. “Vulpix!” I called a little louder and I felt somewhat upset when she didn’t answer. ‘I guess she left.’ I sighed and placed on my skates pulling out my little speaker playing the same tune as yesterday.

“PI!” I stopped a sit spin that I’ve been practicing and turned to see the Vulpix running towards the ice and sliding across towards me. I caught and picked her up seeing her eyes shine and licked my cheek.

I laughed and hugged her. “I’m happy you see you as well. Shall we skate?” We skated around a while, I showed her a routine i’ve been working on and she tried to skate on her hind legs only to fall on her back. I stood her on her hind legs once more and slid with her. After a bit I walked off and she slowly followed since she wouldn’t allow me to pick her up, “Come on sweetie.” We sat down on the blanket I brought with me and pulled out the leftovers from yesterday. The Vulpix tilted her head as I poured some out onto the extra bowl and placed it in front of her. “I don’t know if you like this, so want to taste?” She sniffed it and tried a bit before eating slightly faster. “Oh you like it?” She yipped and returned to the food. I laughed and ate along side her pulling out a book and looking through it. 

“Vul?” I turned to her and noticed she finished and sat in my lap looking at the book.

I smiled and pointed at the pictures. “This is book on mythology.” She looked at me and tilted her head. “Mythology is like Legendary Pokemon for humans, but no actual proof they existed. Like stories.” 

She pawed the page for me to turn it and she saw something that caught her eye.“Vul! Pix!”

“Ah?” I looked and saw the Goddess she was looking at. “Selene. The Goddess of the Moon.”

“Pi?” She looked at me and tilted her head.

I smiled and continued. “She is said to be eternally beautiful and rises from the ocean and drive across on a chariot with two white horses. She also had 50 daughters that represent all 50 lunar months.”

“Pix!” She jumped up before walking a distance away. I didn’t understand why until she begun to use a move. She jumped up and tried to form a move only to fail, but I understood what she was trying to do.

“Moonblast?” She nodded her head and looked disappointed. I scratched her head before standing up. “Let’s try again!” After a few turns of fails, she sat down and whined and I picked her up gently moving to the ice. “It’s okay if you don’t get it. You trying to learn Moonblast is like me learning how to do a Quadruple Salchow.”

“Pi?”

“Watch.” I slid onto the ice and did a small warm up before readying for the move only to fall. I stood up and looked at her to see her wide eyed. She backed up and tried her Moonblast once more, only to fail again. She huffed and looked at me and I gave her a sympathetic smile. “Let’s work our hardest to shall we?”

“Pi!” She sat down and watched me practice my Quad Sal for about 5 tries before I stopped and watched her practice Moonblast. She launched the attack in the sky and it exploded a bit and failed. She growled and begun to loose patience.

“Hey it’s okay.” I skated off and hugged her. “This move is one of your hardest correct?” She nodded and I scratched her head. “We’ll work together and we’ll perfect them!” She howled and nuzzled me. After a few hours, my alarm went off and I saw that it was already 5. I thought for a moment and texted my mom that I’ll be home soon. I turned to the Vulpix and gave her a hug. “I’ll be leaving early, but I’ll be back.” She nodded and I left the berries before running home once again.

~~~

For the next five months I continued my meetings with the Vulpix and we continued to practice, though some days we would just relax and I would read to her more mythology books, or we would go outside and play in the snow. After a few weeks I finally mastered my Quad Sal and she finally managed to perform her Moonblast along with learning how to skate on ice better. She impressed me with her ability to do small jumps and little spins on the ice, which made my heart soar with pride. One day after some more practice rounds, we had a break, “My birthday is next month.” I said while pouring out some of my Persim Berry Shchi into the extra bowl I brought. She looked at me with confused eyes and I continued. “I will be 10 and I was wondering…”

“Vulpi?” 

“Do you want to be my partner?” 

She looked at me and jumped into my arms. “Pi! Pi! Pi!” She licked my face and nuzzled me soon after.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” I laughed and held her tight, thinking before something came to mind. “I have an Idea.”  
~~~~

“Vitya Are you ready to chose a Pokemon for your birthday tomorrow?” My father asked.

I nodded, “I already know who i’m choosing.” 

“That’s good.” My father clapped his hands on my shoulders and looked at me seriously with his sky blue eyes. “Son. Your journey will start the day after your birthday. Whether your a trainer, Coordinator, doctor, performer, whatever, I’ll always be proud of you. Remember that.”

“Papa.” I begun to tear up and I gave him a hug. “I’ll make you proud.”

“I know.”

I let go and grabbed my bag. “I’m going to the mountain one last time before I leave okay.” I ran out the door and to my secret place looking around once again and making my way into the cave. “‘Vulpix?”

“Val?” I saw her in the blanket I gave her during the first week we met. She stood up and walked to me. “Pi?”

“Let’s practice a few more times before tomorrow. Shall we?” She nodded and after a few hours I decided to take her to see the village. We walked outside to the cliff and she followed me towards the outskirts of the village. I looked to see the familiar faces and i smiled. “The people from my village decided to throw me a large party as a birthday-celebration-going away party. Confusing right?” I laughed softly.

“Pi?” I looked to she her giving me a different look and that’s when I noticed something.

“I’m sorry.” I wiped away some tears and gave her a smile. “It’s just…Nobody liked me in Snowpoint. I never had any friends and these people treated me kindly. I don’t want to leave them so soon.” I felt a nose on my leg and a small purr. My lip quivered and I sat down forgetting for a moment about the snow one the ground. “What if—“ I sniffled a bit. “What if no one likes me? What if I fail? What if—” She gave a huff and blew some snow crystals in my face. “What’s that for?” She sat down on my lap and laid her head across my chest purring, she looked up and gave me a toothy smile that she does to make me laugh, which worked. I laughed before kissing her forehead. “You’re right. I’m overthinking.” I picked her up and touched my forehead with hers. “Whatever happens. You be by my side.”

“Pi.”

I stood and and motioned her to the cave. “Come on. Let’s practice once more before we leave. She nodded and jumped into my arms as I walked to our secret spot for the last time. 

~~~~~~

The next day my parents awoke me with a song and my mother cooked my favorite breakfast and then we went out for a while just the three of us. Soon it was sunset and the villagers gathered around our outdoor party. Professor Kukui walked up to me with a smile. “Are you ready to choose?” I nodded and he turned to the party. “Today is a momentous occasion!” He gestured towards me. “Viktor Nikiforov’s 10th birthday is today and is now able to begin his journey!” The Village cheered and congratulated me, soon the cheering ended and the professor continued. “He will have the chance to choose between these three.” He release three Pokemon. “First the water type Popplio.” The blue seal appeared and gave me a neutral look, which I returned. “Next the grass type Rowlet.” The bird waved at me and I waved back. “Last the fire type Litten.” The red and black striped kitten yawned and nodded to me. Professor motioned towards me. Come forward and choose your starter.”

I walked up and looked at the three when I saw a flash of white at the corner of my eye and I smiled. “I know who I want.” I announced and everyone became silent. “I want….” I pointed to where I saw her tails poking out. “Her.” Everyone gasped at the new arrival as she strode to me with pride in her sky blue eyes.

“Who’s that?” My mom asked a bit wondrously. “I’ve never seen one here before.”

“Never?” I asked as she closed in on me. “This is a friend I made in the mountains. I promised she would be my partner when the time came.”

“Both the Alolan and Kanto Vulpix are extremely rare and not many trust humans due to their ‘Mysterious’ backgrounds. Fascinating to see one actually in person.” Professor said as he tried to get near her only for her to growl at him. “She seems to not trust us yet.”

I scratched her fur to calm her down which worked. “Its okay. They are good people.” She nodded and sat down beside me and I looked at the three starters. “I’m sorry, but I don’t choose any of you.” They nodded and touched their Pokeballs to return themselves.

The professor handed me a Pokeball. “Here.”

I turned to the Vulpix and lowered it down to her level. “Will you be my partner?”

“Pi!” She touched the ball with her nose and she was sucked into the ball. I held it excitedly as it shook three times and clicked. I brought the ball close to my forehead and smiled. “I promise to always be by your side.” I let her out and she looked at me as I held a hand out. “From now on. You will be called Selene.”

She howled and nodded before rubbing her nose against my hand. My parents came close and my mother touched her gently. “Please protect my son.” She cooed before blowing small flurries from her mouth to my mother who laughed.

“Should’ve known something was up when you started coming late and always wanted to leave to the mountains.” My father said to me as he rubbed her right ear. “Selene huh? The moon goddess?”

I nodded. “We were reading the mythology book you gave me and she always seemed to love the moon goddess. It suits her.”

“Yes it does Viktor.” Kukui said as he turned to the crowd. “Our little Viktor will be leaving Tapu Village and heading for his journey starting tomorrow, but today, let’s celebrate this momentous occasion.” Everyone cheered as we took in the praise, when I remembered.

“Um may I asked for a small request before we continue the party?” I asked the professor who nodded and I motioned the crowd to follow. We walked a bit to a frozen lake next to the entrance of our village and I handed my father the speaker before I placed my ice-skates. I turned to the crowd and i suddenly felt scared, but I saw Selene who gave me a nod and I begun to speak. “I want to show you a routine I created with Selene these past few months. I hope you all enjoy.” I lowered my head looking to the left and wrapped my arms around my body. I heard a yip and Vulpix slid onto the ice as well in her pose which had her head lowered as well. I heard gasps at what was happening and then my father pushed play, starting the song. The soft tune begun to play and Selene moved first spinning around me and soon the song begun to go faster with the tune of a violin and I joined her. My step sequences matched the light tune and Selene slid to the beat, then we both did a jump beside each other. I did a triple lutz and she did a small spin, after a little longer I did a triple flip, double toe loop and a single quad while Selene bellied across the ice in a spin before standing up and jumping and landing on her right front paw and left back paw. The crowd awed and I smiled before the song slowed down and we spun around looking at each other before we separated into our jumps and we both skated beside each other, then last combination came. Selene jumped up and created a moon with her now perfected Moonblast and I did my Quad Salchow in front of it as it exploded in sparkles. We ended with me landing first and her landing in my arms. I was breathing a heavily and so was Selene, when we locked eyes I smiled and touched foreheads with her as she purred. 

“That was beautiful!” I turned to see the crowd cheering with tears in their eyes and my father gazing at me with proud eyes. My mom had her arms open for me to hug her. I skated to her and she kissed my forehead then Selene’s before looking at my new partner. “The moon goddess does suit you. Selene.”

“Vul.” 

“Not in my life have I ever seen a Vulpix, but I’d never thought I’d see one who can ice skate.” The Village elder said as she came to me before petting Selene. “You two will be unstoppable together. Anything is possible with you two as a team. Viktor.”

“Yes ma’am?” I asked as I straightened myself.

She let a shaking hand run down my cheek before giving me a gentle smile. “I see great potential in you where ever Tornadous takes you. I rarely am every surprised, but you my child gave me the greatest surprise with your new partner. There was such beauty and her move, it was powerful even for a Vulpix. A beautiful combination.”

I thought for a while and looked at Selene before smiling. “I know what I want to do.”

“Then do it child. Surprise me, Surprise the world and show us the Viktor Nikiforov we love.” I nodded before hugging her and Selene attempted to hug her as well. “May Arceus lead your paths and meet many friends along the way.” 

After her words everyone cheered and we continued the party until night when I was tucked in bed with my new partner at my side. “Selene?”

“Pi?” She raised her head from her paws and tilted it to the side.

I looked at the full moon outside and smiled. “I want to keep surprising people. I want to make everyone smile and to see how beautiful this world is.” I looked at her to see her lower head head, but her gaze was still on me. “I always watched Contests on TV when they appeared, as well as Pokemon Leagues. I want to do both, but can we do it?” I felt a snow on my cheek and saw Selene standing up before cuddling to my side. She purred and nodded her head with a look of determination. I held her to my chest before giving a sigh in content. “We’ll do it Selene. We’ll be the first person doing contests and battles to make it to the top.” I closed my eyes and soon the soft snores of my new partner lulled me to a peaceful sleep.


	2. A Fiery Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! School, Work, family is a lot to take in....Anyways I'll be updating You're My Goal soon so heads up!!
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who we're meeting next??

Viktor’s POV Months later…

“Selene!” I was growing annoyed, she does this every time we travel to a new area. “Selene! Come back! We need to get ready for our upcoming contest!” I heard a familiar bark and I sighed turning towards the direction I heard it from. “I told you stay close.”

“Pi!” She sounded a bit worried and motioned me with her tails to follow her.

“What are you—“ 

“PII!!” She blew flurries in my face angrily and motioned me once again. This time I followed her after seeing how agitated she was becoming.

“Selene? What are you—“ I stopped to see a Houndour being attacked by three Houndours as two Houndooms watched on. “Oh my.” I watched from behind a bush as it was taking attack after attack by the three. The pup, which was currently struggling to its paws, was smaller than the other three, so i’m assuming this is it’s family and it was considered the runt. I turned to Selene and nodded before standing up and ran in front of the small pup. “Enough!” The five looked at us and growled, I held my arms in front of the injured Houndour and Selene stood in front as well, growling. “I said enough.” The Houndoom’s snarled and both launched Flamethrowers at us. “SafeGuard!” Selene released a green aura to block the attack. “Now use Moonblast!” She jumped up and created a large moon before attacking the dogs hitting the Houndours, but missing the Houndooms.

“Pi!” Selene landed next to the small Houndour as it finally was able to stand. She crouched down ready to attack once again when the Houndour whined trying to walk to the others with its ears flat on its head. “Vul Pi?” 

One of the Houndooms bit it’s neck and the small pup squealed in pain. I ran towards him as it fell back to the ground next to the Houndooms, who both turned and walked away with the small ones in tow without giving it a second glance. “Hey.” It’s eyes were emotionless and refused to look at me. “Houndour?” It growled softly and attempted to walk away only to fall on its side. I picked the pup up and motioned to Selene to run ahead to the set campsite. Selene gave me a nod and ran off as I walked swift though the forest, I looked down at the pup and noticed fresh scars and burns across it and some old ones as well. “You poor thing.” It huffed as I made my way into the campsite and sat it down next to the tent and Selene walked out of the tent with a small Poke-First Aid kit. I thanked her and pulled out a Full Restore and gently cleaned its burns, I also grabbed a container of Pokemon food and poured it out into Selene’s travel bowl and slid it next to it with water as well. As it ate, I wrapped the pup in some gauze, then once he finished and I got approval from Selene, I placed it in her blanket next to the tent and allowed it to rest.

Once we were for certain it was asleep Selene looked as me.“Pi?” She pointed to him with her muzzle. “Vul…”

“I won’t force it Selene.” I picked her up and cradled her. “If the pup wants to join us it can, but once it feels strong enough to leave. It can.” She whined, but agreed and I put her down motioning to follow. I made my way to the nearby field and Selene poised herself. “Ok. Blizzard.” She lifted her muzzle and blew out flurries gently letting it fall onto the ground. ‘Okay.’ I shook my head and walked into the snow and she looked at me and stopped her move as it continued to fall. “Now Aurora Beam.” She let out the beam, but it came out to forceful. We tried about three times before she sat down. “Selene?”

“Vul!” She huffed and laid down covering her face with her paws..

I made my way over and knelt down to scratch her ear. “You’ll get it soon.” I flopped next to her and looked up as she laid on her back as well. “The contest is in two weeks.”

“Pi.”

”It’s a double battle.”

“Pi.”

“I only have you.”She whined and agreed with me and blew angry flurries into the sky. “I know you want me to catch that Houndour, but I don’t want to force it especially after what happened. Maybe tomorrow we can look for one in the forest?” She shifted her muzzle towards me whining, but soon sighed and licked my neck before I stood up once more. “Come on girl. A few more times.” After a while she became even more frustrated that I just groaned and looked up to see the sun set. “Selene. We should go back.”

She turned to me before she became alert. Her head turned side to side before she started growing. I was about to question her when she unleashed an Aurora Beam into the tree, which showed who was nearby.

“It’s a Scizor…” The bug type flew fast and attacked Selene with an accurate Bullet Punch. “Selene!” She stood up and shook her fur. “Use Blizzard!” She launched her attack straight on, but the bug type just withstood its ground. “Aurora Beam now!” She launcher her attack, but she missed and he ran towards Selene and hit her with a fast Iron Head. “Selene!” I ran towards her, but I was blocked by a Venoshock that was launched at my feet making me stop at my tracks.

“Pi…” I looked at Selene as she struggled to stand and I was afraid for us both especially wth this Scizor looking ready shoot us another attack. Bug types are her main weakness, and without second thought I threw myself over her and readied myself for the embrace which never hit.

A flamethrower was launched at the bug type making it back away from us. We heard a low growl and turn to see the Houndour pup inching its way menacingly towards the bug type. The Houndour looked at me with a spark in its mahogany eyes that was beyond intense and gave a toothy smile. I nodded and it ran towards the bug type and attacked it with consistent Fire Fangs and used Double Team to confuse the Scizor. As he dealt with the other Pokemon, I carried Selene into my arms and gave a quick glance over. “Selene?” She whined and wagged her tail. I smiled and nosed her forehead. “Thank Arceus you’re fine.” She licked my cheek and we turned out attention back to the battle. “Quite the fighter isn’t it?” She agreed as I watched his moves closely. The Houndour fought with such raw power, though it seemed to be a bit clumsy every once in a while. The Scizor hit a tree after being hit with an impressive Dark Pulse, which should’t have dealt as much damage as it did. The bug type ran off and the Houndour rose its snout up and gave out a howl or triumph and turned his attention to us. We stood in silence for a few ticks before it gave me a nod.

I smiled back and turned my full attention towards the pup. “You fight well.” Its ears perked up at this and tilted its head before walking towards me. I placed Selene next to me on the ground and I sat on my knees as it walked towards me. “Right now your moves are powerful, but your footing is clumsy.” The Houndour sat down on front of me and titled its head once more, I smiled and held out a hand. “Houndour. I want to help you tap into your power. I want to be your friend. Travel with us and you can battle stronger, more powerful Pokemon. We can make it to the top together, how does that sound?”

It thought for a moment and turned to Selene. “Hound…Houndour?” 

She nodded her head and looked at me before she nuzzled my side, then turned to the Houndour once more. “Vul…Vul Pi.”

After what seemed like eternity, the Houndour came close and placed its own paw in my hand and gave a nod. I smiled and wrapped my other hand on top of its paw and leaned forward to where my forehead touched its own. “I promise Houndour, we’ll not only do our best, but we’ll become a family, not just a team”

“Dour.” With that I released it paw and stood up pulled a Pokeball from my belt. I turned to the Houndour with bright smile. “Well then.” I knelt down and held the ball towards him, which it walked forward and tapped the button with its muzzle before getting sucked into the ball. It only took a shake before it clicked and I turned to Selene with a brighter smile. “He’s part of our family now.” She cooed before shooting towards the campsite with me in tow. Once we arrived, I released the dog Pokemon. “So lets check you out. Shall we?”

I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned my new Houndoom. “Houndour. The Dark Pokemon. Houndour is an intelligent Pokemon that forms packs and shows unparalleled teamwork. They tend to stay in packs and are rarely alone.”

It growled and raised its hackles. “Ooo..Kay.” I smiled. “I won’t push you about what just happened with the others. I promise.” The pup stopped growling and lowered its head which gave me the signal to end this conversation. 

I rose the Pokedex once more and scanned it again. “Gender: Male, Ability: Flash Fire, Moves: Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Double Team, Dark Pulse.”

“You know.” I put down the Pokedex and pulled out the Mythology book I carried in my bag. “I think you should choose your name.”

“Dour?” He tilted his head before laying down on my other side as I laid down as well and Selene laid on the top half of my body, laying her chin on the top of my head. “Let’s see…” I turned the pages and stopped at one god. “We have Horus god of the king, the sky, war, and protection?” He shook his head. “Mmm…Anubis god of the dead, mummification?” He gave me a blank stare before he shook his head. I pouted. “I thought the name was cool.” He snorted and Selene laughed. “Alright you two. Okay Oh! How about Hades?” His eyes glinted with interest as I went on about the God of the Underworld. I was about to change page when he nudged my hand and motioned to the page for me to continue. I talked about the god for a while and he looked at the picture with such interest before giving me a high pitched whine. “Houndour?”

“Hound…Dour.” He pawed the page and gave me a nod.

I smiled and gave him a pet on his muzzle. “Hades huh? I can see it.” I yawned and stood up making my way to my tent. It’s getting late you two, we should head to bed. Selene trotted into the tent making her way to the blanket she loved. I turned to the newly named Hades and noticed him making his way over to nearby stump. “Where are you going?”

“Hound?” He looked confused for a moment.

I motioned him to the tent where Selene had her muzzle poking out as she watched us. “There’s plenty of room with Selene and I. Come and join us.”

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but softened them as I smiled at him. “Dour…”

Hades stepped inside after I did and looked hesitant for a moment until I patted the side that Selene wasn’t occupying. “Sleep here.” He nodded and laid next to me with a slight distance. It stung a bit, but I understood he wasn’t used to being with us just yet. I rubbed his ear gently with one hand as the other was across my stomach.

“Pi?” I turned to see Selene looking at me with sleepy eyes and she rolled over into my side and placed her head on my stomach. “Vul Pi.”

I chuckled. “Goodnight Selene.” She yawned and closed here eyes as I turned to Hades whose eyes were gazing at us. “We have a contest coming up.” His eyes still gazed. “Its going to be a double battle. I know you and her can do it.” He moved his eyes slowly away from me and huffed. “Hey. I know you can do it. We can manifest your raw abilities into a beautiful work of art. No one will be able to tear there gaze from you and we’ll reach out way to the top in both the Pokemon League and Grand Festival.” Hades stared at me for a bot and soon gave me a cute puppy smile as he wagged his tail. “We’ll train starting tomorrow. You’ll be amazing. Goodnight Hades.” 

“Hound…Doom.” Soon I fell asleep to the gentle snores of my two Pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guess Hades then you were right!!
> 
> Guess who's next ;) 
> 
> ~Hint~ not a Pokemon
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I mean I still wanted Viktor to Ice skate and having someone to support him makes it better! Next chapter should be about how he met Hades and when he met Yuuri!
> 
> ~~Stay safe, Smile and remember to be yourself!~~
> 
> ~Shadows


End file.
